Joseph G. Davies
Joseph G. Davies. Joseph is a Microsoft employee and an award-winning technical writer and instructor of TCP/IP and Windows networking technology topics since 1993. He has a bachelor's degree in Engineering Physics and is an MCSE and an MCT. Joseph is the author of the popular The Cable Guy column on Microsoft TechNet. For Joseph's bio on The Cable Guy column, click here. Books * Understanding IPv6, Second Edition by Joseph Davies * Windows Server 2008 Networking and Network Access Protection (NAP) by Joseph Davies and Tony Northrup with the Microsoft Networking Team (included in the Windows Server 2008 Resource Kit) * Windows Server 2008 TCP/IP Protocols and Services by Joseph Davies * Understanding IPv6 by Joseph Davies (winner of a Distinguished Award and Best of Show in Technical Publications by the Puget Sound chapter of the Society for Technical Communication STC and a Distinguished Award by the International STC) * TCP/IP Fundamentals for Microsoft Windows by Joseph Davies * Microsoft Windows Server 2003 TCP/IP Protocols and Services Technical Reference by Joseph Davies and Thomas Lee (winner of a Merit Award by the Puget Sound chapter of the STC) * Deploying Secure 802.11 Wireless Networks with Microsoft Windows by Joseph Davies * Deploying Virtual Private Networks with Microsoft Windows Server 2003 by Joseph Davies and Elliot Lewis * Microsoft Windows 2000 TCP/IP Protocols and Services Technical Reference by Thomas Lee and Joseph Davies (winner of a Merit Award by the Puget Sound chapter of the STC) The Cable Guy articles * August, 2010: Templates and Accounting Improvements for Network Policy Server (NPS) in Windows Server 2008 R2 . TechNet. * July, 2010: Connecting to Wireless Networks with Windows 7 . TechNet. * June, 2010: DirectAccess with Network Access Protection (NAP) . TechNet. * May, 2010: Changes to the DNS Client Service in Windows 7 and Windows Server 2008 R2 . TechNet. * April, 2010: Network Diagnostics and Tracing in Windows 7 . TechNet. * March, 2010: Network Location Detection for DirectAccess . TechNet. * February, 2010: The Name Resolution Policy Table . TechNet Magazine. * January, 2010: End-to-End WAN Optimization with BranchCache . TechNet Magazine. * July, 2009: Support for IPv6 in Windows Server 2008 R2 and Windows 7 . TechNet Magazine. * June, 2009: NAP on the Internet . TechNet Magazine. * May, 2009: DirectAccess and the Thin Edge Network . TechNet Magazine. * April, 2008: Troubleshooting NAP Enforcement . TechNet Magazine. * March, 2008: Migrating Your Intranet to IPv6 with ISATAP. TechNet Magazine. * February, 2008: IEEE 802.1X Wired Authentication. TechNet Magazine. * January, 2008: DNS Enhancements in Windows Server 2008. TechNet Magazine. * December, 2007: Network Policy Server. TechNet Magazine. * November, 2007: Wireless Single Sign-On. TechNet Magazine. * October, 2007: The Authenticated Internet Protocol. TechNet Magazine. * September, 2007: Strong and Weak Host Models. TechNet Magazine. * August, 2007: IPv6 Autoconfiguration in Windows Vista. TechNet Magazine. * July, 2007: IPv6 Traffic over VPN Connections. TechNet Magazine. * June, 2007: The Secure Socket Tunneling Protocol. TechNet Magazine. * May, 2007: EAPHost in Windows. TechNet Magazine. * April, 2007: Wireless Group Policy Settings for Windows Vista. TechNet Magazine. * March, 2007: The DHCPv6 Protocol. TechNet Magazine. * February, 2007: QoS Support in Windows. TechNet Magazine. * January, 2007: TCP Receive Window Auto-Tuning. TechNet Magazine. For the complete archive of articles going all the way back to December of 2000, click here. Category:Microsoft employees